The present invention relates to a collar stiffening device and method. An object of the invention is to provide a device of sufficient stiffness and flexibility of design, which will be described hereafter, by which the front parts of a soft collar may be preserved against curling at the points or presenting a rumpled appearance, and at the same time permitting a natural form fitting or molded appearance, which enables a soft collar to look like a pressed collar.